Berani?
by Aquamarine Aquarius
Summary: AkaKuro - Ini Fict Kedua Saya - Beranikah Akashi menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kuroko di depan kedua Orang Tua Kuroko? /Tidak bisa buat Summary/


**Berani?**

Author : Terserah reader mau panggil aku apa :D Tapi, nama asli-ku Kara^^ (Aneh ya?)

Disclaimer : Untuk ceritanya sih ke Penciptanya :D, yaitu saya :D

Cast : Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, OC.

Pair : Akashi Seijuuro Kuroko Tetsuya

Rating : T

Warn : Maaf jika judul tak sama dengan isi, AU, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, author baru jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan, Typo everywhere. Jadi mohon dikoreksi di kotak review ya :D

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk Shaun the Rabbit-san, Retatsu Namikaze-san, Danderelion-san, dan Calico Neko-san yang sudah Me-review Fic perdana saya :D**

Hujan, terbentuk dari proses yang cukup panjang. Ada banyak reaksi orang yang dikeluarkan saat hujan.

"Dingin, dan ah, aku tak bisa pulang. Aku tak membawa payung"

Seorang remaja laki laki duduk di meja di samping jendela memandang luar dengan jengah dan bosan. Hei, siapa yang tak bosan jika sendiri di kelas terjebak ditengah hujan lebat. Dan itulah salah satu reaksi dari reaksi semua orang yang dimaksud.

Seharusnya, langit bewarna jingga sekarang. Namun, yah, hujan dan langit tampak muram sehingga muka remaja tadi tertular muram. Dan jangan lupa, sekarang dia sedang sendiri. Seandainya saja dia membawa payung, pasti dia sekarang sedang berendam di air hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Namun, ternyata dia tak sendiri di kelas itu. Seorang remaja laki-laki berpostur tubuh kecil berambut biru masuk dengan biasa. Yah, mungkin yang dimaksud biasa hanya untuk remaja berpostur kecil itu.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Eh! Nani? Kau ini mengagetkan saja."

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu"

"Ne, Tetsuya, aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Akashi-kun? Lihatlah keluar, diluar sudah gelap."

"Ah, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku? Tadi habis bermain basket untuk menunggu hujan reda, tapi ternyata hujan tidak mereda. Dan, aku lupa untuk membawa payung."

"Hah? Bermain basket sendiri?"

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau juga belum pulang?"

"Aku? Aku lupa membawa payung. Jadi ya, menunggu disini."

"Aah, sou ka. Akashi-kun Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Berlari ditengah hujan? Kau gila?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mampir dirumahku dulu? Rumahku tidak sejauh rumahmu kan? Nanti kau juga bisa memakai payungku."

"Ah? Begitu? Baik, Ayo!"

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan ke arah loker dan mengganti sepatu yang biasa dipakai di lingkungan sekolah dengan sepatu yang dipakai diluar.

Mereka berlari ditengah hujan beriringan. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa berlari lebih cepat daripada Kuroko. Namun, ia berusaha mengimbangi Kuroko. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kuroko. Badan mereka basah kuyup hingga bentuk tubuh mereka tercetak jelas di seragam yang basah.

Kuroko memandang tubuh Akashi dari samping. Dan, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya disertai pipinya yang memerah.

"Ta-tadaima" Suara Kuroko lemah, sangat lemah. Bahkan Akashi yang disebelahnya pun samar mendengarnya.

"Nani Tetsuya? Kau sakit? kenapa suaramu sangat pelan dan gagap, dan mengapa mukamu memerah?" Gagal, Kuroko gagal menyembunyikan gurat merah di pipinya.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Tetsu-kun? Ale, kau membawa teman?"

"Ah, Okaasan. Ne, perkenalkan -"

"Ah, Hajimemashite. Akashi Seijuuro desu." Potong Akashi sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, kalian basah kuyup. Silahkan masuk, Douzo. Sebentar, akan ku ambilkan handuk untuk kalian berdua."

"Ah, arigatou" Ucap Akashi sopan.

Ibu Kuroko pergi dari ruang itu. Sebenarnya, keluar dengan muka sangat memerah. Karena, ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi. Ibu Kuroko berharap bahwa yah, Akashi memang pacar Kuroko.

Setelah mengambilkan handuk untuk Kuroko dan Akashi, Ibu Kuroko pun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat untuk Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Ah, Tetsuya, dia Okaasan-mu kan? Baik sekali."

"Ne, dia Okaasan-ku. Jangan nilai dari luar Akashi-kun, dia itu punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Dia Fujoshi."

"Ale? Benarkah?"

"Ne, benar. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja, toh besok libur kan?"

"Eh? Bolehkah? Sebenarnya kedua orangtuaku sedang ke Osaka. Dan aku dirumah sendiri."

"Kebetulan sekali, menginaplah saja."

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Kau bisa memakai bajuku atau baju Otousan-ku dulu."

"Ah, tapi bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?"

"Iie, Akashi-kun. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Ala ala, apa yang kalian bicarakan. Asyik sekali?. Ah ini teh hangat, bisa untuk menghangatkan kalian." Ibu Kuroko menyela perbincangan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun akan menginap. Ah, Arigatou Okaasan."

"Ah, Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Maaf marepotkan" Kata Akashi sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Iie, tidak merepotkan kok. Ne, Tetsu-kun, antarkan Akashi-kun ke kamarmu ne, supaya dia dapat berendam di air hangat dan berganti baju dengan baju yang kering."

"Ne Okaasan." Sebenarnya Kuroko dari tadi masih berpipi merah merona karena... yah, tentunya dengan keadaan Akashi yang seperti itu. Kuroko juga menyukai Akashi, namun yah, dia terlalu naif untuk mengatakan itu kepada Akashi.

Akashi dan Kuroko lalu naik ke kamar Kuroko. Setelah menghabiskan teh yang disediakan oleh Ibu Kuroko. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Kuroko mempersilahkan Akashi untuk mandi dan berendam di air hangat dahulu.

"Akashi-kun dulu saja yang mandi ya."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Ini handuknya."

"Ah, Arigatou"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di kamar Kuroko. Sejenak ia mencium gabungan bau Vanilla dan Citrus. Harum. Itulah pendapatnya.

Akashi menyalakan kran air panas dan air dingin di bath-tube milik Kuroko. Setelah dirasanya penuh, ia lalu mematikan kran-nya dan merendamkan dirinya di bath tube setelah melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Tadaima"

"Ne, Otousan, Okaeri"

"Ah, Apakah Tetsu-kun sudah pulang?"

"Ne, Tetsu-kun sudah pulang. Bahkan dia membawa pacarnya loh, bahkan pacarnya mau menginap."

"Machikayo? Tetsu-kun sudah punya pacar? Dare?"

"Aku sih belum tahu dia pacarnya apa bukan. Tapi aku berharap dia pacarnya. Ah, dia tampan, cocok dengan Tetsu-kun."

"Ale? Kukira memang benar Tetsu-kun sudah punya pacar. Ternyata bukan. Kau ini membuatku penasaran, seperti apa dia. Memang siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro"

Tepat saat Ibu Kuroko menyebutkan nama Akashi, Kuroko turun dari kamarnya.

"Ale, Otousan sudah pulang?"

"Ah? N-ne. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja."

"Ah, Sou ka? Gomen."

"Selalu seperti itu. Mengagetkan lalu minta maaf."

"Lalu mau seperti apa Otousan?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudah sudah. Kau sudah mandi apa belum Tetsu-kun?" Ucap Ibu Kuroko menengahi Perdebatan anak dan ayah keluarga Kuroko.

"Aku belum mandi Okaasan. Bahkan aju juga masih menggunakan seragam. Oh iya, Otousan, Bolehkah aku pinjam bajumu untuk kupinjamkan pada Akashi-kun? Bajuku sepertinya terlalu sempit jika digunakan oleh Akashi-kun."

"Ne, pakai saja. Ambilah di lemari. Oh iya Tetsu-kun, Apakah dia pacarmu?"

"Dia siapa Otousan?"

"Akashi Seijuuro tentunya."

"Hah? Iie." Hah? Apa ini, hanya untuk pertanyaan simpel seperti itu wajahnya memerah.

"Lalu, apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ah, Otousan ada-ada saja."

"Ayolah, Jawab saja"

"Haah, mungkin. Ah, Otousan, aku akan mengambil baju untuk Akashi-kun dulu"

"Ne, ambillah."

Setelah Kuroko mengambilkan baju untuk Akashi, Kuroko naik ke kamarnya. Namun siapa sangka, Akashi juga tepat sedang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun, baju-"

"Aah, ne. Ale, kenapa mukamu memerah Tetsuya?" sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengetahui penyebab muka Kuroko yang memerah. Namun, Akashi hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda Kuroko. Ya, Akashi juga menyukai Kuroko. Namun, dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya kepada Kuroko. Akashi ingin menunggu dulu sampai Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Iie, iie, tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa-apa" Bodoh, kenapa Kuroko malah menutup matanya. Sekarang Akashi sedang mengunci pintu kamar Kuroko dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menutup mataku. Aku permisi dulu." Kuroko langsung berbalik badan dengan muka merah memanas. Namun, pintu tak bisa dibukanya.

"Akashi Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang dalam.

"Chot-Chotto, Ke-kenapa kau merubah margaku seenaknya." Balas Kuroko gelagapan (mungkin senang karena perasaanya tak berbalas sebelah tangan)

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Sekarang Kuroko terpojok. Kuroko sedang berdiri menghadap pintu dan Akashi dibelakangnya, Sambil tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang. Seolah mengunci pergerakan Kuroko.

"Ta-tapi, apa yang kau suka dariku hinggu menginginkanku jadi milikmu"

"Cinta, Suka, dan Sayang terkadang tidak memerlukan alasan"

"Tapi, apakah kau serius?" Tanya Kuroko ragu

"Tentu." Jawab Akashi mantap.

"Katakan itu pada ayahku dahulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Izinlah dulu pada ayahku. Supaya kau dapat memilikiku ..."

"Memilikimu?" Rupanya Akashi belum paham dengan kalimat Kuroko yang agak menggantung.

"Sepenuhnya" Hei, muka Kuroko sekarang merah padam.

"Oke, akan aku buktikan."

"Ano, Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Nanti, biarkan dulu seperti ini, aku suka baumu."

"Tapi aku belum mandi"

"Tak apa, sejujurnya aku ingin mandi lagi dan mandi bersamamu" Goda Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Hai, hai. Dimana tadi bajuku?" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kuroko. Dan Kuroko langsung mengambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandinya.

Kuroko langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Merah dan Panas, tentu saja. Tentu saja sekarang muka Kuroko memerah. Mungkin sudah seperti tomat, tomat busuk, mungkin.

Kuroko lalu memulai mandinya. Kata-kata Akashi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

'Maukah kau menjadi milikku?'

'Maukah kau menjadi milikku?'

'Maukah kau menjadi milikku?'

"Kuso, apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan, sih." Nampaknya Kuroko sedang berusaha keras kali ini.

Kuroko telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia sekarang telah berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan aman. Kuroko lupa membawa baju gantinya saat masuk kekamar mandi. Jika ia keluar dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan handuk, Oh, mungkin jiwa aslinya kambuh sebagai titisan harimau lapar. Dia akan langsung menerkamku tanpa ampun.

Hingga dia berpikiran untuk

"A-Akashi-kun"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan bajuku? Dan yah kau tau."

"Ah, Ne, baju yang mana?"

"Terserah kau saja Akashi-kun." Akashi langsung membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar Kuroko. Saat mencari *uhuk* pakaian dalam Kuroko, sejenak Akashi berpikiran yang macam-macam. Namun, Akashi cepat cepat teringat untuk mengambilkan baju Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, Sudahkah?"

"Ne, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Jangan, letakkan saja bajunya di depan pintu."

"Yasudah. Bajumu sudah aku letakkan di depan pintu."

"Tolong berbaliklah Akashi-kun. Jangan menghadap ke pintu."

"Haaii." Akashi berbalik dengan malas. Sedangkan Kuroko pelan pelan membuka pintu kamarmandinya. Hanya sedikit celah pintu yang dibuka Kuroko dan langsung disahutnya baju yang tadi diambilkan oleh Akashi.

Kuroko segera memakai pakaian yang telah diambilkan oleh Akashi. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Sudah?" (akashi belum berbalik)

"Hai, Akashi-kun. Lagipula, jika aku belum memakai baju, untuk apa keluar dari kamar mandi?"

"Menggodaku mungkin"

"Akashi-kun, setidaknya aku masih waras untuk tidak mengganggu Harimau lapar"

"Oi, Hidoi, memangnya aku hewan?"

"Gomen,"

"Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, ayo turun, mari kita makan malam." Teriak Ibu Kuroko dari lantai bawah.

"Hai, Okaasan. Kami turun."

Kuroko dan Akashi turun menuju ruang makan. Namun, langsung disambut dengan tatapan menusuk oleh Ayah Kuroko. Akashi yang juga sebenarnya mempunyai tatapan serupa langsung dibuat menciut nyalinya.

Menurut Akashi, Ayah Kuroko mirip dengan Kuroko. Bentuk Bibirnya, Kulit pucatnya, Wajah Stoicnya, warna rambutnya, dan matanya yang berwarna biru-Aquamarine sekilas mirip dengan mata Kuroko, Namun jika dilihat lebih dalam, tatapan mata Ayah Kuroko lebih dingin dan lebih menusuk daripada Kuroko. Hanya tinggi yang membedakan Kuroko dengan Ayahnya. Mungkin pendek Kuroko mengikuti Ibunya.

Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang. Bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun kecuali suara dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok hingga makan malam itu berakhir.

"Akashi Seijuuro" panggil Ayah Kuroko kepada Akashi.

"Hai"

"Apa kau benar menyukai Tetsu?"

"Et-to" Akashi gelagapan, dari mana Ayah Kuroko tahu? 'Perkataan Ayah Kuroko memang To The Point eh. Pantas Kuroko kalau berbicara sering To The Point'

Batin Akashi. Akashi menolehkan pandangannya ke meja diseberangnya, tempat Kuroko Tetsuya duduk. Jelas sekali akashi melihat Kuroko yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan warna yang merah.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Etto, ano. Hai, saya menyukainya" Nada dan Intonasi seorang Akashi benar benar terdengar kali ini. (Memang nada Akashi gimana? ==a)

"Haah, memang apa yang kau suka dari Tetsu?" Kali ini Ayah Kuroko berkata dengan malas. Sedangkan oraang yang sedang dibicarakan masih saja berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Itu, semuanya."

"Menurutmu, apakah aku memperbolehkanmu menjadikan Tetsu sebagai kekasihmu?" Ibu Kuroko sekarang tersenyum sendiri, senyum kecil tentunya. Karena yah, Ibu Kuroko sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa ini hanya untuk menguji Akashi. Sebenarnya Ayah Kuroko sudah setuju, sih.

"Itu tentu. Karena saya akan menjaga Tetsuya dengan segenap hati saya." Akashi berkata dengan mantap. Kuroko hanya bisa berblushing ria. Dan Ayah serta Ibu Kuroko sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa Kuroko memang tepat jika memiliki kekasih seperti Akashi.

"Aku sih setuju, Sudahlah Otousan restui saja." Kali ini Ibu Kuroko ikut berkata. "Lihat, Tetsu sepertinya sudah mengharapkannya" Sambung Ibu Kuroko dengan cengirannya, tentu saja maksudnya untuk menggoda anaknya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa diam saja.

"Haruskah? Baiklah, aku merestui. Keputusan selanjutnya ada di Tetsu. Bagaimana Tetsu? Kamu mau menerimanya?"

"Menerima apa Otousan?" Kuroko berpura-pura bodoh.

"Bodoh, apakah kau dari tadi tak mendengarkan percakapan kami, Tetsu?"

"Aah, itu. Ba-bahkan Akashi belum mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Ah itu. Tetsuya, yah memang ini tak romantis, tapi kedua orang tua-mu merestui kita. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Kali ini Akashi berkata dengan lantangnya.

"Ano, bagaimana ya? Baiklah"

"Baiklah kenapa Tetsu-kun?" Ibu Kuroko kembali menggoda Kuroko. ya Tuhan, muka Kuroko sekarang memerah sempurna.

"Aku, A-aku, Aku mau ja-di ke-ka-sih Akashi-kun" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan Tergagap-gagap. Namun Jawaban itu sukses membuat Akashi lega. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

OWARI

Bagaimana dengan Fic-ku kali ini? Menarikkah? Tolong tinggalkan Jejak anda di Kotak Review ya ^^ saya tidak segan menerima Koreksi dari anda :D Review please^^


End file.
